


Always: a Harry Potter One Shot by R.B

by Revxnge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revxnge/pseuds/Revxnge
Summary: If Severus had not held his gaze upon the great unknown for as long as he did in wonder, he would not have noticed an all too familiar face. Standing beneath a burly evergreen tree close to his window. Frantically trying to get his attention as she stepped out from under its rain proof shield.Even though it was sopping wet from the rain, the bright red hair was what caught his attention. His eyebrows knitted in confusion before raising in surprise as he recognized the girl who stood shivering.”Lily,”
Kudos: 1





	Always: a Harry Potter One Shot by R.B

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I’m aware there may or may not be inaccuracies. I apologize in advance. It was simply an idea that sprung out of the air and asked me politely to write it down, and of course I did.

The mist dispersed from the glass where Severus pressed his face. Bitterly cold against his pale sweat streaked skin, it revealed the stormy and grim weather outside. The lamp lights that hung from the cracked ceiling flickered and swung behind him. Casting various shadows around the room, visible in blurry reflections in the glass.

The bedroom in which he stood was suffocatingly small, dimly lit, and infested with insects of many sizes. The clacking of legs and the flurry of wings was a chaotic symphony. Another aching start to a grim tale of sacrifice and resilience.

Navy blue paint and patterned paper peeled in strips from the wall revealing black fuzzy mold beneath. The room reeked of delirium, a riptide representation of a tortured mind and soul.

Yet, the young boy within its confines was wrought of a forceful resilient nature. He was anything but his surroundings. Despite how his outward appearances may have made people think otherwise from time to time.

Severus inhaled sharply before running a hand through his raven hair. There was a muffled banging on the door behind him as the wind leached through cracks in the house and flowed into the halls, dropping the air pressure.

The sulking figure flinched before turning quickly to glance at the noise, a hand raised in defence. Eyes widening, he stood. Waiting in terror for the sharp sting of his very own father's hand to land upon his cheek. But it never came.

The scraping of a tree branch on the window pane behind him was the only thing to answer the silence.

He let his posture fall into a slouch once more before crossing his arms. It was an instinctive move, perfected from years of use. The bags under his eyes, perfected from years of sleepless nights. Always spent listening to the flutter of moth wings as his eyes darted across the pages of the few books he had.

On occasion he would stop reading to silently watch the creatures draw nearer to the dancing light emanating from the array of candles he used to study. Blowing the flames out the moment he heard footsteps as his heart pounded. He sacrificed his sleep to pursue a world through the old school books his mother had given him. All against his muggle fathers wishes.

Severus heart longed for a letter with a ruby red wax seal to appear. An invitation to pursue a life that seemed ever so distant from the present despite his studies. An invitation to Hogwarts.

He was alone, and his red rimmed eyes shelved tears along the waterline. He was thankful as the pit of dread that had loomed so near was vanquished. Severus's father had not yet woken up.

The boy clenched his teeth till he felt them retreat slightly further into his gums from the pressure. His tongue, pressed against the roof of his mouth as he suffocated in his own presence. His throat narrowed and his breathing quickened before he dug his nails into his palms. Leaving bloody crescent shaped marks along his hand. Blood dripped from the small cuts to the floor where he stood. Sinking into the rotting flesh of the wood floorboards.

Sometimes the pain he created for himself, soothed the worsening one that lurked inside of him. Rattling the cage in which it was held, clawing at the bars, biting them in any attempt to escape. In despair he lurched forwards at the table before him.

Grasping an open bottle of beer he had stolen off of the table downstairs during a row with his father earlier. He pressed the mouth of the brown glass bottle to his lips and let the elixir flow. It was lukewarm, stale, and foul to taste.

Severus scurried to the end of the room and made quick work of unlatching the window. Spitting the rest of his bitter disappointment out into the inky darkness. He paused briefly as his mind wandered elsewhere. Craning his neck to look back inside his decrepit room, a feeling of emptiness drew close to his heart.

Shaking his head slightly he returned his gaze outside to a bright flash of lightning. Caressing the treetops of a nearby forest. The rumble of thunder echoed proudly through the hills.

If Severus had not held his gaze upon the great unknown for as long as he did in wonder, he would not have noticed an all too familiar face. Standing beneath a burly evergreen tree close to his window. Frantically trying to get his attention as she stepped out from under its rain proof shield.

Even though it was sopping wet from the rain, the bright red hair was what caught his attention. His eyebrows knitted in confusion before raising in surprise as he recognized the girl who stood shivering.

”Lily,”

Severus made quick work of snatching an oversized knit sweater from his dresser for her and a cloak for himself. Crawling beneath his bed he removed a rotten floorboard to return his books into their safe place. Anything away from the prying gaze of his father was safe. All too often he forgot to take himself into account.

Soon he was at the window. Hopping onto the ledge with the sweater underneath his arm. Smiling gleefully at the shivering girl who waited for him. He jumped down with grace, landing softly like a cat.

He handed the sweater to her and she smiled in return before hearing Severus mumble something she could not hear under his breath. In confusion Lily opened her mouth to ask him what he had said as Severus wrapped his cloak around himself. Not a second later, after sniffling from the cold. She received her answer.

The bitterly cold rain which had tormented her on her long walk over ceased to fall upon them. Lily gazed up into the sky in awe while Severus felt something in his heart tug. Something he was incapable of yet explaining. As her pearlescent blue gaze returned to his she reached out her hand and Severus took it.

”You’ll teach me that one later?”

”I promise.”

Lily squeezed Severus’s hand and sniffled once more. This time not from the cold. She had been crying earlier for things with her sister Petunia had steadily grown worse. Her visit was not without purpose. Noticing that he too had been crying she pondered upon what to say.

”Is it happening again?”

Severus nodded as he played with the strings on his cloak. He pulled gently on her hand and started to walk.

”Just the usual,” whispered Severus and Lily nodded in apprehension. Casting her gaze upon the many puddles that seemed to move as they neared them she sighed. Severus glanced her way before kicking small rock that had crossed their path into oblivion.

“Sometimes I wish things were easier for us at home.” Lily whispered.  
“I think he sleeps better during violent storms. That gives me some relief at least. Though Petunia is a whole other issue isn’t she?” Lily nodded once more, letting go of Severus’s hand. Crossing her arms as they walked.

”She may be an issue, but just because she’s mean to me doesn’t mean I don’t love her.”

She glanced at Severus who returned her gaze with an intensity she didn’t understand. Severus felt his throat narrow once more as he placed his hands in his cloak pockets. Lightning struck once more and thunder shook the ground around them. He understood the feeling. He had had moments like this with his father. As much as it pained him, he still cared about him. He knew not why.

”Petunia called me crazy earlier.” Lily whispered. “That didn’t hurt as much as the fact that when I went back to my room. I noticed that my favourite book was shredded as well.” Lily looked up at the sky and Severus frowned. Angered that her sister had become such a burden on his friend.

”I just, I feel so alone sometimes.” Lily uttered before tears began rolling down her cheek. “I know I'm not alone. I just feel like no one understands me.”

Severus lifted his head, stepping towards her he brushed her tears away. He let his hand rest on her cheek as he admired the spatter of freckles on her face. Lily gazed into his eyes smiling faintly. Thankful for his kindness though her heart ached deeply. She recognized she no longer felt safe at home.

”You aren’t alone Lily.” whispered Severus. Lily felt a tug at her own heart as she wrapped her arms around him, realizing that perhaps until school started Severus could be her safe place. Someone to lean on when times were rough.

Burying her face in the warmth of his chest she sighed. Severus laughed as he felt her sopping wet hair soak through his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

”I’m here for you Lily.”

”Always?”

”Always.”


End file.
